Paint
by lokie-cloud
Summary: Painting a room. How hard could it be? [TyKa][3 of 3]
1. Beginning

_Heya folks! Sorry about the hold up with 'Spirits Within' - it's a little difficult trying to get the next chapter down so it meets my stamp of approval (i know i write them, but i sometimes come up with a oad of dribble). In the mean time, I've got a three-piece for you to try. Inspired by the fact I had my room painted recently.The next two chapters are being worked on as I upload this, and I'm positive how this is going to end. Anyways!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own it. Honestly._

**Paint - Beginning**

"Rude, uncaring sourpuss!"

"Immature, idiotic loudmouth."

They had been at it for over half an hour.

"Well at least I know how to have _fun_!" Tyson stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms with a hmph.

"You call _this_ fun?" Kai replied with a scowl. "I'd rather be listening to Voltaire rant about how my betrayal will 'cost me dearly' than do this.

"You've been living here six months and you still haven't done it!"

"Please explain why this should concern me again."

"But Kai! You _need_ to paint your room! It's got no personality to it! I mean, it looks more like a hotel room than a bedroom - and it just isn't right! Don't you guys agree?"

Silence.

"Guys?"

It was at this point Tyson had realised that the others had left. Probably when the argument started.

It had taken one month to get to this point. After finding out Kai's room hadn't been painted one evening on a casual comment (even though the Russian blader had moved back into the mansion once Voltaire would be firmly stuck behind bars), Tyson had taken it as his sworn duty to get it done. Nobody, including Tyson himself, knew why the bluenette wanted to do this so badly - but after a month of constant pestering (which Kai ignored), a near constant puppy-dog look to him for a week (which Kai ignored), and threats (which Kai ignored), everyone wished Kai would give in already.

It seemed that neither one of them would surrender without a fight -and after an insult (on Kai's behalf in one of his snappier moods) that Tyson couldn't keep quiet for an entire day, Tyson found his chance.

A bet was made.

Kai lost.

Being a man who stuck to his word (no matter how much he hated it), the Russian gave Tyson one day to get it done - and, after using a mixture of the techniques Kai ignored, he was able to rally support off the former BBA Revolutions team.

Rei (pestering), Max (just by asking), Kenny (puppy-dog look), Hilary (pestering) and Daichi (threats), had come down around an hour ago to help prepare.

Paints of various colours were by the door, brushes were put near the window, the floor had been covered, and the furniture had either been taken out, or protected as well. It was all sorted, except from getting help from Kai himself. One comment let to another, and before they knew it, a full scale argument started.

The others had taken their chance and left before they were roped in any further.

They did, however, leave a note for Tyson on top of his things. It had taken another ten minutes, of ranting and Kai pointing it out, to find it but he got the basic idea when he opened it.

_**'Hey Tyson!**_

_**How ya doin? Just thought we'd leave you two to finish the job after you calm down! Hope you don't mind!'**_

Max had started it off, Tyson practically able to see the innocent smile of his face as the hyper blonde wrote it.

_**'Though I'm sure you don't when it comes to some alone time with Kai,'**_

Followed by Rei, whose suggestive meaning left Tyson confused. What had he meant by that?

_**'I sweat you two act like a married couple sometimes! Even the others agree! It was sweet seeing it at first, but it got old quickly. Just remember not to do anything too stupid - it must be hard, but give it a shot!'**_

Then Hilary. A married couple though? He and Kai weren't like that...they just argued sometimes...a bit...often...most of the time...but what had that got to do with anything?

_**'I'll be going over Dragoon for you with Dizzi like you asked, and we'll be back in around two hours - just be careful with Kai, alright?'**_

Be careful with Kai? What the...Kenny had joined in? What was everyone going on about? It was pretty cool of him to check out his beyblade though.

_**'And don't get all lovey-dovey! It's really gross!'**_

...lovey-dovey?...lovey-dovey?...when he got his hands on Daichi that little runt wouldn't know what -

"Could I see that?" A voice from over his shoulder startled Tyson into jumping about two-foot, and putting a hand over his heart as it screamed in protest.

It took him a few seconds to turn around after that, but by the time he did, Kai was standing there with a slight smirk.

"You could have warned me next time! Are you trying to kill me!"

Kai rolled his eyes and took a step closer. "Could I see that Kinomiya?" He repeated in a strange tone that made Tyson feel his cheeks heat up and take a step back.

"I erm...n-no, you can't read it!" he mumbled, looking everywhere but at the Russian. He was not going to suffer at the hands of his friends' words.

"And why not Kinomiya?" Kai asked with that strange tone again. It seemed almost playful, but that word never went with Kai. Right? The Russian had taken another step closer at this point.

"It's erm..." he stalled for an excuse. Kai was not going to get his letter, but the way how the speaking part of his brain had turned off, it was becoming increasingly hard not to give in. "...its...its...its not too erm...important. Just saying that they're going for about two hours..."

Tyson took another step back, reaching the wall and cutting off any exit points in case Kai got mad.

"...and maybe I erm...should go too?"

The question was left hanging in the air for a while, but when he heard no reply Tyson looked up. Torn between staying where he was and bolting for the door to get away from the effect Kai was suddenly having on his head, Kai had stepped forward once more so they were nearly touching. The bluenette noticed a flash of something unrecognisable running through his lilac-grey eyes. Disappointment?

'But why would he be disappointed that I thought I should go? I mean, it's not like he should bother right?'

That flash left as quickly as it was seen though - and was replaced with cold determination.

"Kinomiya." Kai started, pulling Tyson's chin up with his hand with an uncharacteristic softness. "I had to put up with annoying looks, useless threats, and immature pestering for an entire month so you could paint my room."

Well at least he noticed.

"Then, when you finally got me here (against my own wishes I might add) set up the place so I would have to sleep in an uncomfortable guest room, and get the paint out - you want to leave?"

That left Tyson speechless. Whether it was the fact that Kai's voice was held with the same fire the Russian usually reserved for the Beystadium, that the hand used to get Tyson to look at him had not been removed but just moved to his cheek, or how he was about five centimetres from kissing the man in front of him, he didn't know - but he didn't get to find out.

Kai had finally moved from his spot and took a step back - Tyson suddenly feeling lost without the extra body heat (how was he so warm?), yet left with a slight blush.

"Well you don't get a choice." Kai continued the looked away. "Grab a paintbrush and a tin of red paint, and start painting."

The tone he used left no room for protests.

"Consider it extra curriculum training."

**End of Beginning**

_Two more chapters to come!_

_Reviewers get free valentines chocolate P_

_Lokie_


	2. Middle

_So! Next chapter up guys and only one to go!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own it._

**Paint - Middle**

They had been painting for an hour, and the silence was painfully killing Tyson.

At first, he was quite happy, though confused, when Kai had ended up joining in. Wasn't it the fact that Kai didn't want to help, that had got them into this mess in the first place? Tyson quite rightly pointed that out to him - just to receive the remark that Kai couldn't trust him to paint his own room without blowing something up.

Just because he had accidentally blown up a refrigerator once (no one had been able to figure out how that actually happened yet), didn't mean he'd actually blow up Kai's room. How could you with paint anyway?

Since then, the two had finished two walls together and were now working on the third - all in a comfortably seeming silence. Kai looked quite happy about that fact (well, as happy as someone who didn't outwardly show much emotion could), but Tyson felt like it was pure torture.

It could never be as bad as having to keep quiet for a day, to get to this point, mind you. Hilary, Daichi and Max had teamed up against the bluenette to try and get him to say something (strangely using the techniques he used on them later to get them here at the start) - but no matter what they did, nothing worked. Tyson wouldn't give up - even though it seemed like he was on a loosing deal if he won the bet.

Now though? Now the silence was something put on him without choice. When he did that bet, at least he had a reason to be quiet.

So, as anyone in Tyson's position would do (he convinced himself), the bluenette began humming random tunes as he painted - off-key and with hi eyes only focused on the wall in front of him. This of course meant he never noticed Kai's slow reaction to it.

At first, the Russian just stopped painting the section he was painting and looked at the younger teen next to him.

A minute later, that look turned into a glare.

Half a minute after that, his eye began to twitch, and the grip around his paintbrush tightened enough to turn his knuckles white.

"Would you stop that idiotic humming Kinomiya!"

It was another minute after that when Kai had finally snapped. Tyson, being oblivious to what had happened during his few minutes of noise-filled bliss, looked at the older teen in slight shock. What had got into him? Kai usually showed some sign of being annoyed before he finally let go and let anger take control. After all, Tyson had spent the few years around him to know exactly what buttons to press to get the Russian so riled-up. In fact, he was becoming quite the expert before this.

"Well excuse me Kai, but I found that humming was more fun than having to paint in silence!"

Tyson turned to the Russian with his paintbrush in hand. He wasn't going to back down.

"Whoever said this had to be fun Kinomiya?" Kai glared, not breaking eye contact once. "And I found the silence much more peaceful than having to hear your pathetic excuse for a conversation."

That got Tyson's temper flaring.

"Trust the sourpuss to prefer silence," he replied, raising his voice with an edge of hurt he had tried to hold back. "You know what! I'll go. You're better off alone!"

With that, the bluenette turned to leave, only to have Kai grab his wrist and bring him back. The same wrist that had the paint brush in. The same paintbrush that recently was loaded with a big amount of red paint on. So, as with the natural order of things, the motion ended up with Kai having a sploge of paint on his nose - without Kai knowing himself.

"Look, Kinomiya I..."Kai's tone had held an apologetic tone, but he trailed off. Probably at the expression on Tyson's face.

The bluenette was honestly trying - but the way that the red paint blob on Kai's nose clashed with the Russian's blue triangles, just left Tyson with one word. Adorable.

It was a split second later when his brain realised this, and hence caused Tyson to try his best not to burst out laughing. Kai and adorable in the same sentence? Now the world was definitely going to end.

If only he had a camera.

"What's so funny Kinomiya?" Kai asked with a glare. This didn't help one bit though, and brought Tyson into stitches as the paint on Kai's nose just lost the glare's usual effect.

"Paint..." Tyson breather, trying to speak between concealed laughs, "...on your...on your...nose!" Before laughing loudly without any restraints, or any thought over the consequences. In fact, the bluenette laughed so hard, he missed the strange gleam in Kai's eyes and the slight calculating smirk to his face. The only sign as to what was going to happen next.

One empty paint tin later, and Tyson's laughing had stopped.

Had Kai? Had Kai just...?

"Back to work Kinomiya." Kai smirked at the bluenette's spluttered state whilst painting his own section again. "This wall will not get painted with you standing there. Though you do look a little red in the face-"

"Kai" Why did you...why did you...why?"

"Why did I empty a can on red paint over you?"

"Well yes...you...why!"

"Payback. Now back to work."

Leaving Tyson speechless for over ten seconds was a feat in itself. After all - most of the former BBA Revolutions had tried. Kai held the current record after he yelled at Tyson that he did care during an argument - leaving the bluenette with a goofy smile for half a minute before noticing Kai had left. This time it wouldn't be so long - no matter is Tyson was covered from head to toe in red paint, and dripping onto the floor.

"Kai! Why the heck did you do that!" He shouted, wiping the paint from his eyes in a vain attempt to see the Russian better.

If Tyson had looked into Kai's eyes then, he would have seen mostly amusement in those lilac-grey irises, but as it was - all he could see was the usual smirk. Kai didn't even turn from his painting to spare the bluenette a glance as he replied, "Payback. I told you."

"Well jeez sourpuss! All I did was laugh at you 'cause there was paint on your nose! Which, by the way, is still there!" Tyson would have stuck his tongue out at that, but he didn't want to get any paint in his mouth. "And anyway Kai, you didn't have to tip the whole can over me! That took it way too far. This stuff isn't going to come off me for ages! And...and...where are you going?"

During the bluenette's rant, Kai had (in order) rolled his eyes, put his paint brush on a safe surface, rubbed off the paint on his nose, and began to walk towards the door and past Tyson.

"Well," Kai stopped and turned around, only a foot from Tyson's face. "it seems we have run out of red paint."

"Only because you tipped it over me!" Tyson yelled, pointing at himself as if to prove his claim. It wasn't hard to hell - being nearly completely red all over - but he thought it added to the effect. Especially seeing as Kai was acting as though it wasn't a big deal. Of course it was a big deal! Though, the bluenette thought, it would have been worse is he had his trusted cap on.

"Hn."

With that sound, Kai had begun to move away again, but he was not going to get away with it so easily! Not if Tyson had anything to say about it.

Using an action similar to the one Kai had used earlier (which had gotten him covered in paint in the first place), Tyson grabbed onto the Russians arm. For a brief moment, he was satisfied with how his hand left a red print onto Kai's arm. After that - not so much.

With the large puddle of red paint still dripping off Tyson's clothes, and the sudden force in one direction, the two ended up in a situation.

Tyson, somewhere at the back of his mind, silently congratulated himself for getting Kai as covered in paint as he was. That was promptly squashed as he noticed how close he was to the Russian's face, with Kai on top of him like that.

"K-Kai?" Tyson mumbled with a slight amount of fear. If he didn't get Kai's mood right - he knew he was going to have a very painful death. Probably involving sharp pointy things.

When Kai didn't reply though, he knew the final reaction was going to be an extreme.

"Kai? I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to pull you over, even though it was kinda funny if you think about it. Right? 'Cause now you're as red as me! And I did mention I was sorry right 'cause I don't-"

"Tyson."

Kai's reply quietened the bluenette with quite a speed. Though that may have something to do with the hand covering his mouth. A look into the Russian's eyes didn't help either. He wasn't mad? Then what was he? Tyson couldn't tell.

"Shut up."

It was at this point most of Tyson's brain had switched off.

All he could feel was Kai's body-heat, this undeniably strange yet familiar feeling spreading from his stomach (leaving him tingly all over), and how Kai's breath danced across his face gently. He found himself looking towards Kai's lips and, with an instinct he found hard to deny, his eyes had lidded slightly and he had moved his head upwards.

Kai had moved even closer so there was barely any room between their faces, and moved his hand to cup Tyson's cheek.

Just an inch left and...

"Hey guys! I thought I should come down sooner in case you kil-" Hilary's voice shouted through the door, trailing off to see the position the two world class bladers were in for a split second.

At the sound of Hilary, Kai had rolled off Tyson, had sat up with an alarming speed, and had schooled his face to its usual emotionless expression. When she had walked in, she caught it all, but was unsure of the circumstances.

"What's going on?" She demanded, looking for answers in Tyson's general direction. It nearly always involved him.

Tyson however was looking for reaction on Kai's behalf with a lost and dazed expression. What was that? What was going on? Why did he want-

"I'm going to go clean this mess from me." Kai's voice broke him out of his rambling thought. It was colder than usual, and reminded the bluenette of the same tone Kai had used when he had left them all those years ago, for the lure of Black Dranzer. "You know your way out."

With that, Kai had gotten up and brushed past Hilary, sparing one last glance at Tyson with something indistinguishable passing over his features.

"Tyson?" Hilary asked, raising and eyebrow "Why are you covered in paint?"

ooooOOOOoooo

As night-time fell, a figure unable to sleep moved stealthily through (though more out of habit) with a dray paintbrush in hand. Arriving at the right place, turning on the lights, (and sparing a strangely fond glance at a patch of drying red paint on the floor) the figure picked up a tin of dark sapphire paint and set to work on the last wall of the room.

**End of Middle**

_Hope you're liking it so far and the next chapter is being properly written as you read this (unless it's already there XD )_

_Reviewers get pancakes seeing as it was Pancake Day yesterday!_

_Lokie_


	3. End

_Wow! Last chapter you guys! My first multi-chapter story finished! Woo!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own it_

**Paint - End**

"Draciel!"

"Drigger! Let's show him how it's done!"

Like most evenings the whole group was round the dojo, the former BBA Revolutions were doing their usual training. Routine as always.

Rei and Max were currently going against each other, Daichi was literally trying to jump into the match whilst Hilary was holding him down and cheering on both players at the same time, Kenny was going over statistics with Dizzi, Tyson was enthusiastically eating an ice cream and yelling for both Rei and Max, and Kai was leaning against a tree in his usual leave-me-alone state.

That though, to Tyson, was the problem. The routine was back.

When Kai had called training for this evening, Tyson was sure that the slate-haired blader would do something after yesterday. Yet, nothing happened. Kai just strolled in right on time, got everything set up, and made sure to include his normal heavy criticism and casual indifference.

Yell, bring more training for him in particular, not turn up. Even an awkward situation would have been fine, just anything to end the torture in the bluenette's mind. It was all he could think about. How Kai's eyes had dimly sparkled with an unknown light. How he could still feel Kai's breath on his face, how he gently held his cheek. The startling revelation that he may not have minded Kai kissing him if Hilary hadn't walked in.

That was another thing that he did not get. He was sure Hilary walked in on them in that position, yet she never took the opportunity to attack like the usual wicked witch she could be (if in one of her 'moods'). In fact, when the others had asked why he was covered in red paint, Hilary had actually backed up his story that he knocked a tin over and fell in it. Was she after something?

The paint had barely come out either, even after three showers. Most of it had come off his face, but now his hair looked like a hair-dye job gone wrong (bright red streaks ran through his hair as if it was on fire), he had to bin the clothes he was wearing at the time (though only at Gramp's insistence - he felt strangely attached to them), and his hands and arms were bright red (gave new meaning to being 'caught red handed', in more ways than one).

"Right. Training's over," Kai's voice sharply broke Tyson out of his thinking. From what he could tell, Max and Rei had already ended in a draw like most times, Daichi was complaining very loudly, and his ice cream had fallen on the floor. "Kinomiya, I need to speak with you. Now."

Oh great, the punishment at last. Tyson partially dreaded to think what would be in store this time - though he had dealt with most things Kai gave out quite easily now. With a quick glance in the direction of the others (gaining a sympathetic look from Hilary?), Tyson stood up and walked towards his old captain with a slight grin.

"You've still got a job to do," The grin faltered. Of all the- "and you think I am going to sleep in that guests room until it's done?"

"But-"

"-You've got half an hour to get to the mansion doors. Don't turn up, and I'll get you myself." And with a final glare, Kai walked off with his white scarf trailing behind him.

Why that! If Kai thought he was going to be there, then he would be waiting quite a while.

ooooOOOOoooo

Thirty five minutes later, and Tyson was grumpily standing outside Hiwitari Mansion after Kenny has pointed out it would be much worse if Kai had to come down to get him.

Rei had mentioned something about him doing 'more than just painting with Kai', but what else could he do? The Russian would probably make him do it on his own this time.

"Kai!" he yelled into the security system. "Let me in! I want to get this over and done with!"

Two minutes later and he tried again.

"Kai! I'm going to go and - "

"You're late."

If Tyson had it in him to scream like a girl then, he would have. Where did he appear from! How long had been standing behind him?

"Well, I wouldn't have been if you had actually let me in!"

Kai didn't reply to that, but smirked in his usual superior way before grabbing onto Tyson's arm and pulling him inside.

"After not finishing yesterday," he finally said pointedly, his grip loose at the minute - even though the bluenette didn't actually mind too much. Actually, Tyson quite liked how he could feel Kai's heat through his clothes again. Hid did, in this strange state, notice how Kai's hands were glove-less and strangely dark blue.

", one wall wasn't finished and another hasn't even been started. So, you are going to paint it all over again."

Kai's hands weren't the only things that were differently coloured either. there were patches of blue on his face (not including his usual blue triangles), and in his hair as well, and Tyson found them quite cut- wait...what?

"Hey! Wait!" Tyson halted tying to stop in his place, but finding Kai's grip had suddenly tightened and he was practically being dragged. "You're making me paint the whole room again!"

Kai's pace didn't stop once when the slate-haired blader turned his head slightly and caught Tyson's gaze. His expression was mostly guarded this time, but the smirk was still in place.

"No," Sarcasm laced Kai's voice. "I just told you that because I felt like it."

Tyson chose to ignore it.

"You told me you hated the guestrooms, so why do you want to sleep in one again?"

They were half way up the stairs at this point, but Kai's pace made quick work of them.

"I can't sleep in an unfinished room."

"But why can't the others help? You'd get it done quicker!"

"You made the mess, you get to clean it."

"Kai-i!" Tyson pouted at this whilst digging his heels in the floor , and trying to pull away at the same time. "I don't want to do it! It's not my fault it didn't get finished you know-"

"Kinomiya-"

"-I mean you were helping as well, so why do I have to do all the work?-"

"-Tys-"

"-if you hadn't tipped that paint over me in the first place, we could have started on that last wall you know! And then you-"

"Tyson Kinomiya will you stop your infernal ranting!" Tyson blinked at Kai's words and then at their surroundings. they were outside Kai's room - but he had his back to it. How did they get here? When did Kai let go of his arm? "Just go inside would you!"

"Why should I?" Tyson crossed his arms "You're just going to make me do something I don't want to!"

"Tyson..." the Russian sighed out of annoyance, "Would-"

"No! You can't make me!" the bluenette interrupted again, his natural stubbornness beating his curiosity, and coming out on top. Stubbornness however was no match for Kai's anger.

"Just. Look. Inside." he ground out directing a near fatal glare in Tyson's way, but holing back a strong retort. Curiosity grew back as Tyson noticed this. What could be so important that Kai hadn't killed him after that? Did he want him to do the painting or not?

When he found out, Kai had beaten his current record of making the bluenette speechless - by over a minute - and that meant it was at least partly worth spending time to paint the furthest wall the way he did.

"You know," the Russian finally said when the second minute rolled around, "I should do this more often if I can keep you quiet for this long."

It had taken another half a minute for the words to take effect. After all, it wasn't every day that your greatest rival's bedroom was painted in the same way their last World Championship final had brought them to, and left you assaulted with many memories in the space of a few seconds. His brain had to reboot.

"W-" Tyson's voice broke through the quiet as he gazed over the wall in front of him. It was broken up and filled with a mixture of confusion and hope. "Why?"

Kai didn't answer straight away but had looked down as if trying to cover any emotions he was showing.

"Why Kai?" the bluenette's voice rose a little and looked to the Russian for answers. What was going on? Why did he...why did he...why?

Kai hadn't taken his eyes off the ground yet, but had moved a few steps forward so the two of them were barely touching. When he did however, his hand was softly brushing Tyson's cheek, and his eyes - though half lidded- were filled with determination and...a question?

"This is why," Kai murmured shortening the gap between them, as Tyson's eyes closed by instinct, to be met with a gentle kiss leaving the bluenette unable to think except for how that strange feeling was back.

He liked it as well.

The kiss wasn't filled with passion, but of a hope of things to come to and a question that the bluenette hoped for it too. It only lasted for a second, but Tyson was instantly bugged by that feeling, and so kept Kai close with a content smile across his face.

If that was the question, then this would be the answer - against a backdrop of stars in a place only the two of them knew about.

ooooOOOOoooo

"Hey Kenny!" Max grinned, even though out of breath as he ran into the dojo. "I've got good news! Kai called off practise! Rei's called the others, but I thought I should check here to find you and Tyson. Where is he anyway?"

"Tyson had yelled something earlier that he wouldn't be around later..." Kenny sighed, closing his laptop and standing up. "...and he had mentioned something else a swell, but I don't understand what it has to do with him being unable to come here."

"What was it Chief?" Max prompted eagerly.

"Something to do with Paint?"

**End of Paint**

_So! I'd just like to thank all the reviewers for all their positive feedback on the story so far, and hopefully what they think of the end of it. I can't believe I actually have this done within the space of a month, and you guys helped me get it out as quickly as I could _

_I'd hug you all, but it won't let me through a computer…so chocolate chip cookies to all!_

_Lokie_


End file.
